How To Rock Romeo and Juliet Zevie
by blanknobody
Summary: What happens when Zander and Stevie fall for each but can't be with each other because of the bands rules and Molly constantly distracting them. When someone burns the school down, the students at Brewster high have to move to Hollywood Arts. Victorious cast included! LOTS OF ZEVIE and Grason.I might add a bit of Kavin, I dunno ! Stevie and Molly friendship : Mevie/Solly
1. Kisses & Secrets

Stevie's POV

I woke up and all I could think about was him. Zander. His smile his laugh, i just love everything about him ! I rushed outta bed and got I heard a knock on the door so I rushed to go and get it. It was Zander. I didn't know what the hell to say. "Hey Stevie, wanna ride to school ?" he smiled. I just nodded and got in the car with him. When we got to school I ran from him to go greet Kacey, but that's only because I didn't want to act like a fool around him any longer.

Zander's POV

I don't usually go and ask Stevie for a ride but I was planning to make a move, but there's only one person stopping me. Molly. Every time I try and talk to Stevie alone Molly just pops up like those stupid adds on YouTube ! I'm not hating on Molly but I just wish she would just stay away from me. *At lunch* I sat next to Stevie as usual,very close to her to. I need to tell her how I feel before this gets out of hand.

Stevie's POV

I needed to get it out of me. My feelings for Zander needed to be set free and all of that must happen today. "Zander can you meet me in the practice room straight after school ?" He nodded. Molly walked past us all, smiled at Zander then gave me a dirty look. Molly is the only reason me and Zander are still not together ! Every time I wanna talk to him or he wants to talk to me she just pops up like a Jack-in-the-box thing ! Me and Zander have many of those things called moments. There like these special times were maybe I fall and land in his arms or if we're playing the piano together then I accedentaliy put my hand on his. I love those moments. It seem like whenever I try to make those moments happen it dosn't work but those moments happen when I least expect it, like during a band rehersal or something. *After School in the practice room I got there 5 minuets early just so I could prepare myself for this big moment. Finally, he walked in with a huge smile on his face. "So...whats this about ?" he asked. I didn't know how to respond. "Stevie, are you gonna answer me ? Stevie " I cut him off . "Zander I love you and I've wanted you to kknow that ever since I met you but that Jack in the box Molly just delyaed things a little" He didn't respond. I started to panic. I felt so stupid. "Zander I'm so sorry I know you don't feel the same way but-" he kissed me. We only kissed for like 3 seconds but it felt like 3 hours. I pulled away and we both stared at each other with huge grins on our faces. "Lets keep this a secret" whispered Zander as he walked out of the practice room.

Molly's POV

OMG! Did that really just happen ? Did Zander and Stevie really just kiss ?

To Be Continued... Sorry for making this soo short but more will be posted soon. School is distracting me !


	2. Tears & Turmoils

Stevie's POV

I woke up and all I could think about was him. Zander. His smile his laugh, i just love everything about him ! I rushed outta bed and got I heard a knock on the door so I rushed to go and get it. It was Zander. I didn't know what the hell to say. "Hey Stevie, wanna ride to school ?" he smiled. I just nodded and got in the car with him. When we got to school I ran from him to go greet Kacey, but that's only because I didn't want to act like a fool around him any longer.

Zander's POV

I don't usually go and ask Stevie for a ride but I was planning to make a move, but there's only one person stopping me. Molly. Every time I try and talk to Stevie alone Molly just pops up like those stupid adds on YouTube ! I'm not hating on Molly but I just wish she would just stay away from me. *At lunch* I sat next to Stevie as usual,very close to her to. I need to tell her how I feel before this gets out of hand.

Stevie's POV

I needed to get it out of me. My feelings for Zander needed to be set free and all of that must happen today. "Zander can you meet me in the practice room straight after school ?" He nodded. Molly walked past us all, smiled at Zander then gave me a dirty look. Molly is the only reason me and Zander are still not together ! Every time I wanna talk to him or he wants to talk to me she just pops up like a Jack-in-the-box thing ! Me and Zander have many of those things called moments. There like these special times were maybe I fall and land in his arms or if we're playing the piano together then I accedentaliy put my hand on his. I love those moments. It seem like whenever I try to make those moments happen it dosn't work but those moments happen when I least expect it, like during a band rehersal or something. *After School in the practice room I got there 5 minuets early just so I could prepare myself for this big moment. Finally, he walked in with a huge smile on his face. "So...whats this about ?" he asked. I didn't know how to respond. "Stevie, are you gonna answer me ? Stevie " I cut him off . "Zander I love you and I've wanted you to kknow that ever since I met you but that Jack in the box Molly just delyaed things a little" He didn't respond. I started to panic. I felt so stupid. "Zander I'm so sorry I know you don't feel the same way but-" he kissed me. We only kissed for like 3 seconds but it felt like 3 hours. I pulled away and we both stared at each other with huge grins on our faces. "Lets keep this a secret" whispered Zander as he walked out of the practice room.

Molly's POV

OMG! Did that really just happen ? Did Zander and Stevie really just kiss ?

To Be Continued... Sorry for making this soo short but more will be posted soon. School is distracting me !


End file.
